


Winterhawk Drabbles

by BadWolfNovak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Breakup, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is smitten, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint has anxiety, Clint is clumsy, Coffee, Comic Clint qualities, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll add more to this if y'all want, Kinda, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moulin Rouge References, Protective Bucky Barnes, Road Trips, Silly moments, Slight mention of sexual content, Some chapters maybe, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve gets jealous, True Love, jon bellion inspired one, lucky - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Some little stories/oneshots of my favorite marvel ship. Winterhawk!





	1. Morning Melodies

He'd like to sleep a few more hours; the whole day if he could. But the universe has other plans for Bucky Barnes, which is why he gets a rude awakening by the sunlight seeping through the window and blinding him. He grumbles and whines when he turns over, arms searching for a body that's not where it usually is. "Clint?" The soldier mumbles sleepily. When there's no reply, Bucky hauls himself out of bed to, reluctantly, start his day.

He's stripping down for a shower when he realizes the water is already running and accompanied by music. Bucky curiously pokes his head into the bathroom and smiles when he sees his boyfriend singing into a comb through the glass shower doors.

_I promise if you’re with me say the word and we’ll find a way_   
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_   
_Your "everything better" plan_   
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

Years of being an assassin allow Bucky to slip into the bathroom silently, and then the shower. He can't help but laugh heartily when Clint yelps and slaps the soldier's chest, face flushing pink. "You sound great sweetheart." Bucky hums, kissing behind Clint's ear softly, earning him a happy noise from the blond.The brunet slides his hands around his lover's waist, squeezing him lovingly.

Clint leans back against Bucky's chest, titling his head up to kiss the underside of the other's jaw. "Good morning." The blond greets with a smirk and raised eyebrow as he feels something against his back. "Gee, Buck. I wasn't even singing anything sexy." He teases, earning him a playful bite on the shoulder from Bucky.

It was going to be a good morning for both of them.


	2. Bleach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is something everyone understands, but it's something I do. The compulsive need to clean when bad things happen or I stress.

When Clint stresses out, he cleans; he compulsively cleans every inch of anything he can get his hands on. Today is no different. He's over anxious because his boyfriend wants to tell him something over dinner. And of course the archer's mind jumps to the worst conclusion; he's getting dumped. He's getting dumped by Bucky fucking Barnes; the only guy he's ever really fallen in love with is going to break his heart. _God it's going to suck, it's going to hurt, it's..it's.. fuck, fuck, fuck.._

There's a stinging feeling taking over his hands but Clint pays it no mind, just keeps vigorously scrubbing the bathroom tiles. His vision gets blurry from unshed tears and it's getting hard to breathe. The smell of the bleach he's using isn't helping either. The blond loses track of time, his hands are shaking now and the tears are streaming down his cheeks, but he keeps scrubbing.

Suddenly there's an arm around his waist and he's being pulled to his feet. "Baby. Baby stop, let go of the rag." Bucky whispers, getting Clint's hand to unclench and drop the rag he'd been using to clean. The soldier guides his boyfriend to the sink and gently washes his hands for him. Bucky frowns as he gathers a shaking Clint into his arms and carries him to his bed. "Clint? Sweetheart? Talk to me baby." The soldier murmurs, kissing the archer's red, raw knuckles and fingers as gently as he can.  
It's a few moments before Clint speaks, voice rapsy from crying. "Y-youre g-gonna leave me. I l-love you Bucky bear. D-do-don't leave me please." The archer stutters before he starts sobbing again and buries himself against his boyfriend's chest.

Bucky is confused but lets the archer calm down and explain himself. He doesn't laugh or tease; instead he takes Clint's face in his hands and gently kisses him over and over until the blond is breathless.

"I'm not leaving you Clint. How do I leave my soulmate? How do I get rid of my other half, my partner in crime, my heart?" The soldier hums, pressing his forehead against Clint's. "I was going to, I am going to, fuck. I guess this moment is better than nothing. Clint, will you marry me?" Bucky asks, meeting the archer's eyes.

Clint's crying again as he answers a clear and confident yes.


	3. Why him?

Steve glares in the direction the laughs come from. One a laugh he thought he'd never hear again, and the other, one he'd slowly grown to despise. Two bodies stumble into his line of sight, the tall brunet holding a slice of pineapple pizza high above his head and the shorter blond jumping and whining. Steve watches as they end up sharing the pizza in a cheesy couple way, each eating one side until they meet in the middle, noses bumping and laughing. There's a tease involving lady and the tramp from Tony as he walks by.

Bucky sends Steve a little wave and smile as they pass by him and it makes the blond's heart flutter. It's a brief moment though because Clint is taking the brunet's attention again by grabbing him by the belt loops and tugging him to the elevator, lewd suggestions leaving his mouth.   
"I'm already drooling babe. I swear I only have two weaknesses: you and whipped cream. And now you're offering me both? Fuck." Bucky's words drop off into a sexual growl and he crowds Clint into the elevator. The last thing Steve hears is the archer's laugh.

Steve's still upset that night as he tosses and turns in bed. He wants to be Bucky's weakness. He wants to.. okay no maybe he doesn't want to be covered in whipped cream or dirty talk; that's just not his thing. But he wants to have cute moments with Bucky and kiss him and hold his hand and direct that growl at him and make him feel things no one ever has. He doesn't understand what Clint has that he doesn't. Clint is absolutely ordinary, boring even. Clint is nothing compared to Steve, so why did Bucky pick _him_?

Steve's not the only one to question the soldier's choice. The archer himself asked Bucky, why him? Clint definitely wasn't prepared for the answer he received.

"You are everything I'm not Clint. And being with you makes me everything I want to be. When we met I felt like I found a piece of me that I didn't even know I was missing. Your smile was like seeing the sun for the first time; your kiss taught me to breathe again. When your arms are around me, I'm not broken anymore. Everything that I was pales in comparison to what I am with you." Bucky whispered, forehead pressed against Clint's, voice low like he was telling the archer the secret to life itself. "You hold my entire heart and soul Clint Barton. You and no one else."


	4. Aw day no

Clint swears the universe has something against him. He _swears_.  
He woke up when he fell out of bed, which in his defense has never happened before. _Aw bed._  
Then, his coffee maker broke. The one thing that keeps him alive broke. _Aw machine._  
The day was going horridly and Clint was pretty sure it was only going to get worse. And of course he was right.  
The archer was walking out of the nearby coffeeshop with a nice huge cup when a big burly dude knocked his shoulder roughly, and sent his drink flying. _Aw coffee_.  
The blond felt near tears when he trudged into Avengers tower; cold and smelling heavily of coffee. He sighed and flopped down on a couch, just staring at the ceiling.  
And then the mission alarm went off. _Aw evil guy._

After suiting up with about half of his team, Clint went out in the field to fight off the world's newest evil doer. And even that went wrong. He had the grace of a newly born deer; he stumbled and fell, scraping his palms and dropping half the arrows in his quiver. _Aw arrows no._

Finally back at the tower and dirty and hurting, Clint decided to give up on hoping his day would get better. It was useless.  
Until Bucky's face came into sight. "Hiya doll. You okay?" The soldier hummed, reaching over the side of the couch and stroking Clint's cheek. The archer smiled tiredly and shook his head.

Without needing any other explanation, Bucky scooped Clint up and carried him to his floor. The soldier helped the blond undress before they both crawled into bed. Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around Clint from behind and kissed the archer's ear. "Whatever made you not okay today is over because I've got you now." The soldier murmured.  
_Aw Bucky_.


	5. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a song fic?  
> The lyrics are bold
> 
> Song: Medicine by The 1975

Bucky paced the roof continuously, fingers running through his already messy hair. He tensed up when the sound of footsteps reached him; footsteps he could tell apart from everyone's even in his sleep.

Clint shivered slightly at the brisk winter air and cocked his head curiously at his boyfriend's state of distress. "Buck, is everything okay?" He asked as he walked closer, anxiety already settling in and driving him crazy. The soldier had wanted to "talk" and to Clint it had sounded too serious to avoid.

They had been going through a rough patch in their relationship lately, what with the archer's ex Phil back in charge of SHIELD and Bucky not liking how Clint now had to go on more and more missions. It was jealousy at its worst and they had gotten into more than enough fights about it.

So this request to talk plus the weeks of fighting and Bucky actively avoiding him, had the archer scared and already on the verge of tears, believing this was the end for them.

"Look, _ **I find it hard to say bye even in the state of you and I**_..." Clint began, ready to give up and accept the oncoming breakup only to be cut off by Bucky.

The soldier faced the city, his back to Clint as he spoke. " _ **You rid me of the blues ever since you came into my life.**_ And I can't get rid of you _**because you're my medicine**_ Clint. So I wanna make this work. We _need_ to make this work."

Bucky slowly turned around after a moment of silence, Clint's mouth opening and closing but no sound escaping in response to the confession. The brunet walked forward and stood directly in front of his lover, eyes still cast downward.

" _ **I, I wanna marry you**_ someday. _ **I adore you. And you opiate this hazy head of mine.**_ All the fear, the pain, the feeling of being lost, it all goes away when I'm with you. I can't live without you Clint Barton." He breathed, finally meeting the archer's gaze.

The blond had tears in his eyes as he grabbed Bucky by the lapels of his coat and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss.  
"After all that, you're never going to get rid of me James." Clint huffed breathlessly, smiling as he earned a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Good."


	6. Hope you don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen Moulin Rouge! please watch it. It's hella cheesy but also amazing as fuck and I wouldn't want to live in a world where it didn't exist tbh.

"Natasha's out sick so we need someone to stand in." Mr. Coulson stated as he searched the theater club's members for a suitable replacement.

 

Clint was quietly singing to himself as he finished painting one of the backdrops while also adding notes to the lighting plan. He was running the entire backstage crew and he was more excited for the rendition of Moulin Rouge! than the main actors. He didn't even notice all the commotion at the front of the stage.

"Mr. Barton?... Clint?" Coulson raised his voice a little to get the blond's attention. "Do you mind filling in for a minute?" He asked.

"Oh, uh sure Mr. Coulson. Who am I standing in as?" Clint asked as he wiped his hands on a nearby rag and followed the drama teacher to the front of the stage. He chuckled as Tony walked by complaining about how ridiculous his Toulouse costume was.

"Alright Steve! My hair is fine. Besides I'm getting it cut before opening night so quit fussing!" Bucky growled, rolling his eyes as his best friend stuck his tongue out and wandered away to bother another student about their hair and makeup. His attention was drawn elsewhere when he saw Clint being led to stand in front of him.

The pair of boys rarely talked although they were both heavily invested in the drama club. And unbeknownst to each of them, they both had an infatuation for the other. So when thrown together for the scene, they were both blushing.

"So, James is Christian, and Clint I just need you to stand in as Satine for right now since Nat's gone and you're probably the only person who knows every single line. So let's run through Your Song and then we can break for today." Coulson stated, clapping his hands together to get them going.

Bucky nervously rubbed the back of his neck before taking a deep breath. He could do this, he could sing an incredibly romantic song to his crush. Hopefully.

Clint was absolutely captivated by Bucky's singing voice. He didn't notice that they both had drifted dangerously close. It was like everything had disappeared around them.

"Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen." Bucky sang quieter than usual, like he wanted only Clint to hear him. 

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world.." Bucky's voice dropped even quieter as he placed his hand on the back of Clint's neck, their foreheads almost touching.

The boys jumped apart when Coulson's voice echoed through the auditorium. "Perfect! James that was wonderful, you've improved your vocal range. I'm impressed. Okay everyone, we'll work on choreography tomorrow and hopefully Natasha will be back. Rehearsal over!" Their teacher called out as he began packing up his things as did the rest of the drama club.

Clint blushed brightly before quickly turning on his heel and hurrying backstage, leaving a slightly confused Bucky behind. The blond paced with his hands in his hair, only slightly freaking out.

"Hey Clint!" Bucky called out as he headed towards the other. He took a deep breath before coming to a stop directly in front of him.

"Look, sorry I got so close. I j-just got caught up.." Clint began rambling. He was cut off as Bucky lifted his chin and kissed him softly. He gasped softly, melting against the taller boy's chest.

"I hope you don't mind..I've been wanting to do that for quite a while." Bucky whispered, nudging Clint's nose with his own.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before.I want to vanish inside your kiss." Clint hummed, laughing lightly as Bucky poked his side teasingly.

Clint wouldn't mind being Satine a little longer if he got Bucky as Christian.

 


	7. Angel

Clint squealed loudly as a cold metal arm slid around his bare torso followed by warm lips against his back. He wiggled around to face his boyfriend and smiled at the other's sleepy expression.

"Mornin' beautiful." Bucky mumbled, pressing kisses along the blond's jaw and down his neck. His hands roamed every inch of the archer gently, an occurrence that happened every morning as a reminder that this was all real.

The archer hummed happily and buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. "Why do hotel beds always feel ten times better than our own?" He groaned as he snuggled deeper into the bright white bed beneath them.

The soldier dragged himself out of bed after one last kiss to Clint's nose. "No clue. But we gotta get up babydoll. Carpe Diem and all that shit. Not everyday that we convince Tony to let us use his money to go to Greece." He chuckled as he stood and stretched.

The blond in bed whined in protest, pouting up at the other man. He spread himself out on the bed taking up all the room.

Bucky looked down at Clint and felt his breath hitch slightly at the sight in front of him. He couldn't get over the way the blond's messy hair looked against the pillows, how his long limbs were relaxed and tanned, how the sleepy expression on his face was one he would never tire of seeing.

"You look like an angel." Bucky whispered as he crawled back onto the bed, hovering over a blushing Clint. The soldier pressed a soft kiss to the blond's lips, groaning softly as the archer deepened the kiss.

"Love you Clint." Bucky hummed into the kiss.

"I love you too James." Clint smiled and pulled the other back into a kiss.

 


	8. Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 80's Films by Jon Bellion. Particularly the line: "Just like the 80s films   
> We'll hook up in my back seat and let my best friend drive"
> 
> it's great give it a listen.

Bucky can't take it anymore.

He's been listening to Steve and Sam bicker the whole trip about where to go next and which route was best to get there. It was a spontaneous road trip for heaven's sake! They weren't supposed to know where they were going until they got there.

The soldier is grateful he's in the backseat with the second best shot in the world. (He knows Clint is better than him but Bucky will never admit it.) The archer is snuggled against his side, hearing aids in the pocket of his hoodie, so the lucky bastard can barely hear the two idiots in the front of the vehicle. It's only when Bucky gently nudges him that he slides one back in.

"What's up Buck?" Clint yawns, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes. He brushes off some crumbs, remnants of the coffee flavored cookies Bruce had made him for the trip.

"Will you please, _please_ , kiss me?" Bucky groans quietly. He needs something to distract him or he would tear the steering wheel out of the damn car.

Clint kissing him was so distracting that they once almost fell off the roof of a building.

The archer laughs and immediately launches himself into the soldier's lap. "I thought you'd never ask darling." Clint hums, taking a moment to run his fingers over the soldier's jaw and lips.

When the blond finally does press his lips against Bucky's, he can't even remember where he is much less why he was annoyed. All he can comprehend is how stupidly in love he is with Clint.

As his boyfriend slowly pulls away to pepper kisses all over his face, Bucky can vaguely hear his best friends still arguing in the front and he can't help but laugh. He melts into the smell surrounding him of coffee and cologne that is so uniquely Clint; sitting in the backseat is his favorite.


End file.
